


Can't Wait To See What Life Brings Us:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Danno & Kono: [10]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bedroom Sex, Bedrooms, Blessings, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family, Friendship, Future, Gen, General, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Married Sex, Morning Sex, Mornings, Multiple Orgasms, Naked Cuddling, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Nipples, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Denial, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Reminiscing, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-11 00:11:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7867264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: Danny & Kono alone together, which is rare in the mornings, They talk about what happened in the past, & what they want in the future, Will their wish come true?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!*</p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note: This ends my series!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Wait To See What Life Brings Us:

*Summary: Danny & Kono alone together, which is rare in the mornings, They talk about what happened in the past, & what they want in the future, Will their wish come true?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This ends my series!!!*

 

Detective Danny "Danno" Williams, & his beautiful wife, Officer Kono Kalakaua-Williams, were in bed, & were making passionate love, which is rare, cause there is always their kids around, & they never had any time for themselves, so when their friend, & love ones, Commander Steve McGarrett, & his lover, Lieutenant Catherine Rollins offered to take them, The Couple thanked them profusely, & they had their desired time to themselves.

 

Danny was paying close attention to his wife's needs, & making sure that she was remaining satisfied, & he bit on her clit harshly, it was pure electricity going through her, & she was trying to hold her desire, passion, & lust in, Danny whispered in that voice, that she loves so much in a seductive tone, "Let it go, **_Sexy_** , Let it go", & she orgasmed, & he loved to see her let go, & he releases his own passion, just by watching her. Then, She smiled her predatory smile, & the blond detective knew that he was absolutely screwed, when he sees that look.

 

"Ohhh, You are mine, **_Baby_** ", The Ex-Surfer cooed seductively, as she slowly licked, & teased his rigid cock, even making it harder. "God, Please, Babe, Don't stop, Please don't stop", as he was enjoying what she was doing to him. He gasped, as she was biting his delicate little nipples, she was smiling, cause of the effect, she was having on him. They rode each other hard, & wet, while Danny was spanking her ass, making nice, red, & hot, cause it's the way that he loves it. They were driving each other mad, til they both fell off of the edge, & had multiple orgasms, after they were denying each other. They were composing themselves, as they were holding each other.

 

"I loved what life had brought us so far, & also what the past did too, I hope it brings more happiness for us", The Beautiful Hawaiian Native said with a contented sigh, as Danny brought her even closer to him, "Me too, Hon, I never thought I would find this happiness again, Thanks for a wonderful 6 years, I hope many more to come", The Loudmouth Detective said, as he kissed her, & they made out for awhile, til they made love.

 

The need for air was needed, & they broke, Kono thought, as they were settling in for a nap, as she felt Danny spooned behind her, "I hope for many more too, This is where exactly I want to be", & then they fell into a peaceful slumber, & held each other, so nothing will get at them, They felt blessed, cause they had a wonderful ohana, each other, & three wonderful kids, There isn't anything that they would want, or want.

 

The End.


End file.
